Asativumland
Asativumland is a small, fledgling nation founded on a spit of sandy beach in Florida, populated by generally uneducated white folk who want to be left alone to cultivate kholrabi and practice Judaism with Asativumist characteristics. The leader of the Glorius and Eternal Asativumist Revolution is Asativum, Principle Authority of the Revolution, Defender of the Principles of the Revolution, Authoritarian Principality of the Revolutionary Defenders, First Among Equals Except for the Lowlife Counterrevolutionary Running Dog Scum, Leader of the Elite Revolutionary Commandos with Asativumist Characteristics, and Boss of All Asativumists. Nation Information Asativumland is a small and new nation at 3 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Judaism with Asativumist Characteristics. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'; Asativumists prefer to consider themselves the vanguard of the Fourth World, or even the Fifth World, as they have heard the Fourth World is beginning to get crowded and smell a little. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money, which is just fine by them, though they're pretty sure it isn't going to last, so they spend like there's no tomorrow. The citizens of Asativumland work diligently to produce Uranium and Gems as tradable resources for their nation; they also produce considerable quantities of kholrabi, a dietary and patriotic staple of the Revolution, although this doesn't seem to be a particularly tradable commodity. Yet. The government has no definite position on foreign affairs at this time. Essentially, it considers all affairs foreign, and doesn't want to take a position on the entirety of everything just yet. Asativumland is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants, chiefly because it has a ton of uranium and figures it ought to be useful for something, but believes nuclear weapons should be banned (chiefly because it doesn't yet have any). Asativumland has no definite position on drug use in the country at this time, primarily because it's busy trying to figure out how to make a living and buy some of that technology stuff that seems to make everyone else so happy. Who's got time for drugs, anyway? Asativumland allows its citizens to protest their government - it's a time-honored Revolutionary tradition, as long as you don't get too strident about it - but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. (Getting too strident about it is illegal, incidentally.) It has an open border policy (not much choice, really, given the size and state of its police force) but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. (Citizenship is relatively cheap at $500,000 a head.) Asativumland believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government, particularly if they start by praising Asativum, Grand Panjandrum with Bells On of the Glorious Asativumist Revolution, Sage Author of the Revolutionary Articles and Prepositions, and Field Marshall First Class of the Cadre of Revolutionary Propagandists. The government gives foreign aid when it can, which is to say rarely, but looks to take care of its own people first, because let's face it, they need it more. Asativumland will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret, because it might look pretty bad if word got out. Category:Nations